


Handbrake

by reddottedpaper



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's apparently not a tag, Train Sex, kind of?, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper
Summary: Joe and Nicky find themselves awake while their companions sleep during a train ride.They're way past using words to know when one of them gets a naughty idea.Just a loving little moment in their immortal lives.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	Handbrake

It was a nice change of pace to be in an actual train coupe instead of being stuffed amongst boxes of cargo in the tail cars, so Joe allowed himself to stretch out his legs and settle into the cushions that lined his seat. He smiled when he heard a snore already, coming from Booker, who was folded in his half of the seat in a futile attempt to take up as little space as possible, his head bobbing on his shoulder whenever the train ran over track joints. Across from them were Nicky and Andy, seated in a similar fashion; Nicky was curled into himself next to the window, trying to make himself compact for Andy, who had her feet up on Booker’s seat and her arms folded on her chest. She was asleep in spite of her head hitting the wall of the coupe on numerous occasions. It wasn’t really a space fit for three large men and Andy, but they made it work. Once they boarded the train, all of them swarmed around the window like butterflies just released from a box, taking in the light and the serene forestry scenery that seemed to be speeding around them, and they were content. It was only a matter of some shuffling and shimmies to get their luggage onto the shelves above their heads, and they crawled into their own little corners, which were merely a meter and a half apart, and settled into sleep. Barcelona was a few more hours away, so what else to do than catch up on sleep?

About an hour later, the train exited a short tunnel and entered a valley that stretched far into the distance, showing a river weaving through patches of bushes and trees that lined its shore. A sharp, warm beam of sunlight leaned against his face and Joe opened an eye and rested against the cool glass, listening to the soothing rhythm of big wheels on iron tracks while being hypnotized by the green clearings before him. He could feel the seat vibrating off Booker’s silent snores and looked at Andy to find her still asleep with her head on Nicky’s shoulder. Only when he looked at Nicky himself, and was met with those beautiful blue-green eyes gazing back at him, did he realize that he wasn’t awake alone.

Joe smiled, mouthing “Hi” at him, which Nicky returned with a sly little smile of his own, that tight-lip smile that set his jaw wider, stretching his cheeks into faint dimples: the one that made Joe weak in the knees. Nicky kept his shoulders straight and unmoving for Andy to lean against when he gently nodded towards the window. Joe followed, joining him in sight-seeing of the most regular things, those that they enjoyed the most: a small town with colorful houses and a church steeple peeking out of them in the distance, a doe family wandering through a field, a herd of cows and horses chewing on green grass in the middle of a clearing. They shared another smile when they came upon a lake that a group of kids was jumping into and Joe felt like he never wanted to do anything else but be here in this moment. 

He was corrected once Nicky’s eyes didn’t go back to the window but stayed on Joe instead; watching his smile, then counting the freckles on his face, and then gazing into his own eyes like they were made to do just that and nothing else. They stayed locked by gaze, neither of them willing to break the contact. It felt like there was a light coming out of Nicky that only Joe could see; a light that could light up any room no matter how dark. It all felt so familiar; Nicky did, just sitting there, happy and relaxed and glowing and smiling and Joe wished he didn’t pack his sketch pad into the bag above his head. It calmed him at the same time that it excited him: he felt like he could melt and dribble to the floor like ink, marking the spot where he’d died happy and content, staring into the eyes of the love of his life.

And that was when Nicky’s smile slid off his face and he raised his left eyebrow. _Oh no_ , thought Joe. Ever so slowly, Nicky’s lips pressed tighter as he let one corner of them curl up into a smirk while his cheeks turned a darker shade. _You genius bastard_ , thought Joe again. Nicky’s eyes - calm and relaxed - now turned darker as his pupils dilated, his eyelids lowered slightly and he forced his lips to relax again, wiping the smirk to leave no evidence, but Joe got the message just fine.

Taking a deep breath, Joe felt the blood in his veins start rushing past its speed limit with no care or guilt as he slowly stood up, carefully stepping over Booker’s and Andy’s legs without looking at Nicky, who reached for his bunched up jacket and slowly eased Andy off his shoulder, letting her lie down on the bench with his jacket as a pillow. They exited the coupe and stalked down the narrow hallway, both of them trading apologetic smiles as they shimmied past the other passengers to reach the end of the train car. Once there, Nicky ducked into the small door to the bathroom and Joe smoothly followed, locking it behind them.

As soon as the lock turned red, Nicky was on Joe. Soft lips met teeth and then tongue and the small space did nothing to hide the heat radiating off both of them as the kiss deepened. Soon, Nicky was tugging the jacket off Joe’s shoulder and Joe moaned into the kiss just a little bit at feeling those rough hands searching under his shirt for skin. They broke apart for air and both of them laughed, which Joe had to shut off early with another kiss as he heard footsteps behind the door. Nicky didn’t mind, his hands wandering up into his curls, lightly tugging on them with every gasp he pulled from Joe with his tongue.

When the heat was starting to become unbearable Joe tugged on the belt loops of Nicky’s jeans and the way he licked back into his mouth gave him the permission to undo his belt together with the button and zipper. The moment his hand slid into Nicky’s underwear and felt just how hard he already was, Nicky latched onto his bottom lip and sucked. He drew in a breath and whimpered when Nicky pressed himself even closer, coaxing him to press onto his length and start moving. He did, pumping his hand as far as the jeans allowed him, his tongue circling Nicky’s while he let go of his hair and pushed his hands down in between them, tangling them together as he undid Joe’s pants as well, palming his erection through his underwear. 

It was too easy to find the rhythm, it was like there was no other way for them to move than to please the other. They shared hot breaths and spit, their lips losing the accuracy of kisses, mouthing at the lines of a jaw, chin and cheeks instead. Joe came shortly after Nicky licked his hand to jerk him better, he was sure that if it weren’t for the already hot situation, he would have come just from the filthy sight alone. Nicky’s hand stopped only when Joe whimpered into the first actual kiss they managed to land, too sensitive for touch. He didn’t even take a breath before Joe grabbed his hands and sucked a kiss into the corner of his lips, then sunk down to his knees and took him into his mouth. Nicky actively hit the thin wall behind him and bit into his fist to not moan out as Joe placed his hand back into his hair, letting him tug and grasp as he licked around the head and then sunk down the whole length, sucking him just the way Nicky loved.

Neither of them was sure how the flimsy bathroom didn’t fall apart when Nicky shuddered as he came, but the walls shook a tiny bit. They cleaned up while trading lazy kisses and soft touches, laughing in between fixing up the other one’s clothes. They exited the bathroom together to meet the wide eyes of an older man standing in the hallway.

“Vacante,” smiled at him Joe.

Nicky nodded and shot him a charming smile as he shimmied past him. “Que tengas un buen día.” 

They got back into their coupe, Joe carefully walked back over everyone’s legs to his seat near the window and Nicky stuffed himself into the tiny space left next to Andy lying on the seat.

“Should I move?” asked Andy, eyes still closed and voice unphased.

Both Joe and Nicky shared a startled look and turned red before Nicky sniffed and stifled a laugh. “No, it’s fine.”

She shrugged. “Wouldn’t want your bottom to be uncomfortable now.”

“They didn’t have time nor space to do that,” came from Booker with a sigh.

Joe groaned as Booker just shifted in his seat, going back to sleep.

Andy grinned and scooted closer to the window so Nicky had more space, fluffing up his jacket under her head as she made herself comfortable again. “You’re children.”

Nicky and Joe looked at each other once more, immature smiles stretching their cheeks wide, cheeks red and souls satisfied. And again, Joe thought he never wanted to do anything else but be here in this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a series where the immortals get each other hot and heavy with lots of words so I wanted to try something different and write these two being completely silent, while the hot factor remains. Let me know if it worked!


End file.
